Ilvermorny
'Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvermorny '(ang. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)Magia w Ameryce w latach 20. XX wieku — jedna z jedenastu podstawowych szkół magii, znajdująca się w Ameryce Północnej. Instytucja przyjmuje uczniów ze Stanów Zjednoczonych i Kanady. Uczniowie tej placówki, podobnie jak w Hogwarcie, są przydzielani do jednego z czterech domów"Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses)." (J.K. Rowling na Twitterze): Rogaty Wąż, Pukwudgie, Gromoptak oraz WampusNew Ilvermorny writing and Sorting Ceremony by J.K. Rowling now on Pottermore (nazwy polskie są oficjalnym tłumaczeniem nazw zwierząt). Magia rdzennych Amerykanów odegrała ważną rolę w powstaniu szkoły"@loonyloolaluna However, indigenous magic was important in the founding of the school. If I say which tribes, location is revealed." (J.K. Rowling na Twitterze). Kiedy Newton Skamander udał się do Nowego Jorku w 1926 roku, spotkał kilka osób, które ukończyły właśnie tę placówkę.@tannerfbowen No, but he's going to meet people who were educated at (name) in (not New York). (J.K. Rowling na Twitterze). Lokalizacja mały|250px|Mapa Massachusetts, ze wskazaną drogą z Plymouth do Mount Greylock, gdzie wybudowano szkołę. Zamek Ilvermorny jest usytuowany na szczycie góry Mount Greylock w Berkshires w zachodnim Massachusetts. Na wejściu znajdują się marmurowe pomniki założycieli - Izoldy Sayre i Jamesa Stewarda. Budynek często zakryty jest kłębiastymi chmurami, które mają go chronić przed wzrokiem mugoli. Historia lewo|mały|250px Ilvermorny zostało założone w siedemnastym wieku i pierwotnie było szkołą z dwoma nauczycielami i dwoma uczniami. Na początku swojej działalności instytucja ta mieściła się w małej, kamiennej chatce zbudowanej przez irlandzką imigrantkę, czarownicę Izoldę Sayre oraz jej niemagicznego męża, Jamesa Stewarda. Szkoła zaczęła istnieć, kiedy para adoptowała dwóch synów - Chadwicka oraz Webstera Bootów. Dzieciaki chciały uczyć się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, jednakże Izolda i James nie mogli pozwolić sobie na powrót do Irlandii. Z tego też powodu kobieta urządziła swoim dzieciom szkołę sama. Aby ta nabrała takiego samego charakteru jak Hogwart, także powstały w nim domy: cztery na cześć czterech osób, które instytucję tę tworzyły. Chadwick stworzył dom Gromoptaka, Webster Wampusa, Izolda Rogaty wąż, natomiast James Pukwudgie. Wybrali oni po prostu swoje ulubione stworzenia na nazwy domów, jednakże - o czym wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli - część ich "ja" przeszła na każdy z nich. Szkoła przez jakiś czas składała się tylko z Webstera i Chadwicka, ale z czasem wieści o niej rozeszły się poza rodzinny dom założycieli. Dwóch magicznych chłopców z plemienia Wampanoag dołączyło do szkoły, za sprawą ich matki, a także dwie córki z Narragansett – wszyscy byli zainteresowani nauką techniki wykonywania różdżek w zamian za podzielenie się ich własną wiedzą magiczną. Każdy został zaopatrzony w różdżki wykonywane przez Izoldę i Jamesa. Instynkt ochronny nakazał kobiecie zachować rdzenie z rogu rogatego węża tylko dla jej adopcyjnych synów, wobec czego małżeństwo wytwórców i nauczycieli zarazem nauczyło się korzystać z wielu innych rdzeni, włącznie z włosem wampusa, włóknem serca bystroducha czy poroża jackalope’a. Do 1634 roku domowa szkoła wyrosła ponad najśmielsze marzenia rodziny Izoldy. Dom rozszerzał się z każdym rokiem. Przybywało coraz więcej uczniów i o ile szkoła wciąż była mała, dzieciaków było wystarczająco wiele, by spełnić marzenie Webstera o zawodach między domami. Z racji tego, że renoma szkoły nie wyszła jeszcze ponad lokalne rdzennoamerykańskie plemiona i europejskich osadników, uczniowie w niej nie mieszkali. Jedynymi ludźmi, którzy zostawali w Ilvermorny na stałe byli Izolda, James, Chadwick, Webster i bliźniaczki, które Izolda urodziła: Martha (nazwana po zmarłej matce Jamesa) i Rionach (nazwana po matce Izoldy). Rodzina była tak zapracowana, że nie myślała o śmiertelnym zagrożeniu, które już zmierzało ku nim z dalekiej Wielkiej Brytanii. To niebezpieczeństwo okazało się okrutną ciotką Izoldy, Gormlaith. Kobieta zamierzała zabić całą rodzinę, ponieważ gardziła mugolami i osobami o "brudnej krwi". Rozwścieczyło ją to, że jej siostrzenica związała się z mugolem, a ponadto naucza wszystkich magii. Dziewczyna nie mogła kształcić się w Hogwarcie, ponieważ ciotka jej nie pozwoliła. Gdy już Gormlaith dotarła pod zamek Ilvermorny posłała w kierunku niego zaklęcie usypiające, skierowane na Jamesa i Izoldę. Nie wiedziała o istnieniu bliźniaczek i braci Boot. Starszy z nich wybiegł walczyć z kobietą, natomiast młodszy próbował obudzić rodziców. Na nic zdziałały jego krzyki i wrzaski. Rodzeństwo postanowiło stawić czoła atakującej. W tym samym czasie, gdy oni się pojedynkowali, zbudziły się bliźniaczki. Ich płacz przełamał klątwę ciążącą na Izoldzie i Jamesie. Niestety, różdżka dyrektorki Ilvermorny była bezużyteczna, ponieważ Gormlaith uśpiła ją, jako jej prawowita właścicielka. Atakująca przesuwała rodzinę w stronę pokoju bliźniaczek, gdzie był ich ojciec, gotowy oddać swe życie za córki. Gdy już ciotka miała zabić swą siostrzenicę, ta zawołała imię swego ojca, którym wcześniej nazwała swego przyjaciela, Pukwudgie. Ten jak na zawołanie przybył do zamku i strzelił bełtem zatrutych strzał w Gormlaith. Kobieta próbowała za wszelką cenę uniknąć śmierci, lecz na nic się to zdało. Pozostała z niej jedynie kupka popiołu i połamana różdżka. Po tym wydarzeniu, James powitał markotnego wybawiciela, mówiąc mu, że cieszy się, że nazwał swój dom na jego cześć. Mówi się, że to właśnie te słowa zmiękczyły Pukwdugie. Następnego dnia cała jego rodzina wprowadziła się do Ilvermorny pomagając w odbudowaniu zamku po ataku Gormlaith. Ostatecznie William wynegocjował zapłatę dla wszystkich Pukwudgie, mieli oni pracować jako ochroniarze i konserwatorzy w Ilvermorny. Pozostali tam do dziś. Rozwój Ilvermorny Renoma Ilvermorny stale rosła w ciągu następnych lat. Granitowy dom rozrósł się do rozmiarów zamku. W celu zaspokojenia rosnącego zainteresowania, zatrudniono w szkole więcej nauczycieli. Po jakimś czasie normą stało się, że wysyłano tam w celu nabycia magicznego wykształcenia wszystkie czarodziejskie dzieci z całej Ameryki Północnej. Sama szkoła stała się szkołą z internatem. Do XIX wieku Ilvermorny zdobyło międzynarodową sławę, którą cieszy się do dziś. Izolda i James przez wiele lat dzielili stanowisko dyrektora szkoły, kochając kolejne pokolenia uczniów jak członków własnej rodziny. Chadwick został w pełni wyszkolonym czarodziejem i wiele podróżował, o czym napisał serię książek - Czary Chadwicka (tomy I – VII), które stały się podstawowymi podręcznikami w Ilvermorny. Poślubił on meksykańską uzdrowicielkę, Josefinę Calderon i do dziś ród Calderon-Boot pozostaje jednym z najbardziej znaczących w magicznej części Ameryki. Przed utworzeniem MACUSA (Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki) w Nowym Świecie brakowało czarodziejskich służb kontrolujących przestrzeganie prawa. Webster Boot został kimś, kogo dzisiaj moglibyśmy nazwać aurorem do wynajęcia. Podczas eskortowania pewnego szczególnie paskudnego czarnoksiężnika do Londynu, Webster poznał młodą szkocką czarownicę pracującą w Ministerstwie Magii, w której od razu się zakochał. Doprowadziło to do powrotu rodziny Bootów do swojego rodzinnego kraju. Potomkowie Webstera kształcili się w Hogwarcie. Martha, starsza z bliźniaczek Jamesa i Izoldy, była charłakiem. Choć dziewczyna była bardzo kochana przez rodziców, jak jej adopcyjni bracia, dorastanie w Ilvermorny było dla niej bardzo bolesne, z racji tego, że sama nie była w stanie korzystać magii. Ostatecznie wyszła za mąż za niemagicznego brata przyjaciółki z plemienia Pocomtuc i odtąd żyła jako niemag. Rionach, najmłodsza córka Jamesa i Izoldy, przez wiele lat nauczała w Ilvermorny obrony przed czarną magią. Nigdy nie wyszła za mąż. Swego czasu krążyła plotka (nigdy nie potwierdzona przez jej rodzinę), że – w przeciwieństwie do Marthy - Rionach urodziła się z umiejętnością rozmawiania z wężami i właśnie dlatego była zdeterminowana nie przekazywać dziedzictwa Slytherina dalszym pokoleniom (amerykańska gałąź rodziny nie była świadoma tego, że Gormlaith nie była ostatnim potomkiem Gauntów i że linia nadal żyje w Anglii). Izolda i James dożyli ponad stu lat. Na własne oczy widzieli jak granitowy domek nazwany Ilvermorny stał się granitowym zamkiem. Zmarli ze świadomością, że ich szkoła jest tak popularna wśród magicznych rodzin zamieszkujących Amerykę Północną, że te domagają się, by ich dzieci właśnie tam były kształcone. Zatrudnili nauczycieli, wybudowali sypialnie, z pomocą potężnych zaklęć ukryli szkołę przed niemagami. W XVIII wieku doszło do wielkiego zachwiania sekretu Ilvermorny. Potomek Czyścicieli, Bartłomiej Barebone zdołał wyciągnąć informacje o szkole od niejakiej Dorki Twelvetrees. Wydrukował adres i dane na temat placówki oraz Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki (MACUSA) i przeprowadził zażartą kampanię w celu uświadomienia wszystkim istnienia magii. Był to bezpośredni powód dla uchwalenia prawa Rappaport. Ilvermorny dzisiaj Jak można się było spodziewać, jako szkoła założona częściowo przez niemaga, Ilvermorny cieszy się dziś reputacją jednej z najbardziej demokratycznych i najbardziej otwartych spośród wielkich czarodziejskich szkół. Marmurowe rzeźby przedstawiające Izoldę i Jamesa stoją po bokach frontowych drzwi zamku Ilvermorny. Drzwi otwierają się na okrągłą salę zwieńczoną szklaną kopułą. Drewniany balkon obiega pomieszczenie na wysokości pierwszego piętra. Pozostała przestrzeń jest pusta, pomijając cztery olbrzymie drewniane rzeźby reprezentujące domy: Rogaty Wąż, Wampus, Gromoptak i Pukwudgie. Podczas, gdy reszta uczniów szkoły przygląda się wydarzeniom z okrągłego balkonu na wysokości, nowi uczniowie wypełniają okrągłą salę wejściową. Ustawiają się dookoła ścian i jeden po drugim, zostają wezwani, by stanąć na symbolu węzła gordyjskiego umieszczonego na środku kamiennej podłogi. Wówczas szkoła w ciszy oczekuje reakcji zaczarowanych rzeźb. Gdy Rogaty Wąż chce danego ucznia, na jego czole rozświetla się zestaw kryształów. Wampus wybiera swoich uczniów rycząc. Gromoptak bije skrzydłami, natomiast Pukwudgie unosi strzałę. Jeśli więcej niż jedna rzeźba ogłasza chęć przyjęcia ucznia do swojego domu, wybór należy do samego ucznia. Bardzo rzadko – może raz na dekadę – zdarza się, że uczeń otrzymuje propozycję dołączenia do wszystkich domów. Serafina Picquery, prezydent MACUSA w latach 1920 – 1928, była jedyną czarownicą ze swojego pokolenia, która została w ten sposób wyróżniona. Wybrała dom Rogatego Węża. Powiada się czasem, że domy Ilvermorny razem reprezentują całego czarodzieja czy czarownicę: umysł jest reprezentowany przez Rogatego Węża, ciało – Wampusa, serce – Pukwudgie, a dusza przez Gromoptaka. Inni powiadają, że Rogaty Wąż faworyzuje uczonych, Wampus – wojowników, Pukwudgie – uzdrowicieli, a Gromoptak– podróżników. Ceremonia Przydziału nie jest jedyną główną różnicą pomiędzy Hogwartem, a Ilvermorny (choć w wielu sprawach szkoły te są do siebie podobne). Gdy uczniowie zostaną przydzieleni do domów, zostają odprowadzeni do olbrzymiej sali, gdzie wybierają różdżkę (lub różdżka wybiera ich). Do 1965 roku, czyli do czasu uchylenia Prawa Rappaport, które bardzo ściśle egzekwowało przestrzeganie Statutu o Tajności, żadnemu dziecku nie pozwalano na posiadanie różdżki przed przybyciem do Ilvermorny. Co więcej, różdżki musiały pozostać w Ilvermorny na czas wakacji i dopiero po ukończeniu przez ucznia siedemnastego roku życia, mógł on legalnie zabrać różdżkę poza teren szkoły. Szaty Ilvermorny są niebieskie i żurawinowe (coś pomiędzy różem a czerwienią). Barwy te ustanowiono na cześć Izoldy i Jamesa. Niebieski był ulubionym kolorem Izoldy - umiłowanym przez nią także dlatego, że jako dziecko marzyła o tym, by trafić do Ravenclawu. Żurawinowy kolor wziął się ze względu na to, że James uwielbiał jadać żurawinowy tort. Szaty wszystkich uczniów Ilvermorny są zapinane złotym węzłem gordyjskim, na cześć broszki Izoldy, którą znaleziono w ruinach legendarnego domku Ilvermorny. Liczni pukwudgie nadal pracują w szkole, narzekając i twierdząc, że nie mają ochoty tam zostawać, a jednak wszyscy są tam obecni przez cały czas. Jest wśród nich jeden wiekowy stwór reagujący na imię William. Śmieje się, gdy ktoś wpadnie na pomysł, że jest on tym słynnym Williamem, który ocalił życie Izoldy i Jamesa – zaznacza wówczas, że ten pierwszy William musiałby mieć obecnie ponad trzysta lat. Jednakże, na ten moment nikt nie odkrył jak długo żyją pukwudgie. William nie dopuszcza nikogo innego do polerowania marmurowego posągu Izoldy, stojącego w wejściu do szkoły, a w rocznicę jej śmierci, co roku kładzie na jej grób kwiaty mayflower. Pieśń szkoły Oryginalny tekstFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, scena usunięta (Caw-caw, caw-caw!) (Purr-purr!) We stand as one united, Against the Puritan. We draw our inspiration From good witch Morrigan. For she was persecuted By common wandless men. So she fled from distant Ireland, And so our school began. Oh! Ilvermorny-Massachusetts! We choo-choose it! We choo-choose it! The wizard school supreme. Your castle walls, they kept us safe. The days with you, a dream You taught us all our magic And now one thing's quite clear Where'er we roam Where'er we roam Our one true home Our one and own Is Ilvermorny dear! Domy Rogaty Wąż Jego założycielką była Izolda Sayre. Pukwudgie Jego założycielem był James Steward. Gromoptak Jego założycielem był Chadwick Boot. Wampus Jego założycielem był Webster Boot. Znani uczniowie * Chadwick Boot * Webster Boot * Rionach Steward (nieznany dom) * Dorka Twelvetrees * Serafina Picquery (Rogaty Wąż) * Queenie Goldstein (Pukwudgie)https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/809156500023341057 * Porpentyna Skamander (Gromoptak) Dyrektorzy * Izolda Sayre * James Steward * Agilbert Fontaine Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * Pottermore Kategoria:Szkoły ca:Escola de Màgia i Fetilleria d'Ilvermorny en:Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fr:Ilvermorny ja:イルヴァーモーニー魔法魔術学校 pt-br:Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Ilvermorny ru:Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни uk:Ільверморні zh:伊尔弗莫尼魔法学校